Bakugan Brawlers Resistance : Doctor Attack
by Miooong50
Summary: Runo dalam bahaya besar. Kalau saja para Brawlers bisa menolongnya...


Disclaimer : Miooong50 bukan yang punya 'Bakugan'

Hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan kesehatan di Ouran Gakuen (tempat Brawlers bersekolah). Banyak para murid yang ketakutan, tidak terkecuali Dan.

"Gyaa…masa' harus ada yang namanya 'pemeriksaan kesehatan'?" jerit Dan sambil protes, Mira & Baron hanya asyik sendiri.

"ya iyalah, emang tuan Dan takut disuntik? kalau gitu nanti sakit-sakitan terus. Kasian tuan putrinya…" jawab Mira sambil menyenggol bahu Dan dengan sikunya.

"iya ya, aku juga gak mau sakit" kata Baron sambil memakan Pocky-nya

Mereka bertiga berjalan sampai ke ruang cek kesehatan, disana mereka ketemu Runo, Ace, & Marucho.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Dan terhenti (& latar belakang berubah menjadi hitam & kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran). Runo tersenyum pada Dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Dan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu Dan bersiap-siap memeluk gadis itu.

Lalu Runo berlari kearah Dan, tetapi dia berlari terus hingga melewati Dan. Ternyata yang ingin dipeluk Runo adalah orang aneh berambut oren yang dari tadi bersama Dan & Baron.

"Mira, kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Runo sambil memeluk orang itu erat-erat, membuat Dan cemburu.

Dengan senyum manyun, dia menjawab sambil menunjuk Dan & Baron "oh, aku Cuma pergi dengan Baron & 'makhluk' itu".

Mira pun tersenyum kearah Dan dengan nada 'kasian-deh-lu', "fu…fu…fu, sekarang siapa yang malang?" kata-katanya membuat Dan terbakar api kecemburuan.

Baron melihat kejadian itu, "senior Marucho, apa yang terjadi pada senior Dan?" tanyanya pada salah satu seniornya.

"oh, itu hanya api kecemburuan." Jawab Marucho dengan singkat, lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya.

(Flashback)

Kemarin Dan datang ke ruang musik sambil senyam-senyum, membuat Brawlers menjadi heran.

"ada apa, senior Dan? Kau kelihatan gembira sekali?" Baron bertanya sambil memakan Pocky.

Mira menghela nafas, lalu bilang "soalnya tadi dia lihat Runo pakai seragam cewek" sambil memakan pockynya.

Tak lama kemudian, Runo datang dengan seragam barunya. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti akan jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan cepat, Dan langsung menghampirinya.

"a-a-ada apa, Dan-kun?" Tanya Runo ketakutan, takut nanti terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Tapi Dan malah semakin menggodanya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kau tahu sesuatu yang kuat & sesuai dengan musim semi sekarang?" Tanya sang pacar dengan nada merayu, membuat jantung Runo semakin berdebar-debar.

"Aku tidak tahu, & harus pergi sekarang. Dah!" Runo pun pergi dari ruangan itu seraya berusaha menyembunyikan kemerahan di pipinya, membuat Dan menjadi sedih & murung di pinggir ruangan.

Lalu Dan bangkit dari kesedihannya & mengambil tongkat kayu, sementara yang lain

tertawa karena kejadian tadi.

"Owawa, Raja ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tuh!" kata Mokona, Drago & Phil meniup terompet.

Dan pun duduk di singgasana kehormatannya, "Hmm…aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku & Runo akan syuting film 'komedi-romantis', & kalian hanya film horror saja!" kata Dan sambil menari-nari.

Lalu membuat batas antara dia & yang lain dengan menggarisi lantai marmer sampai membekas.

Sakura berbisik pada Keith, "eh, marmernya tergores". "Iya ya, Raja nekat banget" Keith menjawab dengan nada curiga.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, ternyata orang yang memakai jubah hitam sambil membawa boneka tangan kucing. Dan menjadi syok, & ketakutan.

"Ne-Ne-Nekozawa, ngapain kau disini?" Dan bertanya sambil bersandar ditiang.

"ho…ho…ho, soalnya Berzeneff merindukanmu, Kuso!", lalu Nekozawa mengeluarkan Berzeneff. Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"wah,wah,wah! Ternyata ada juga pesaing kami disini, anak klub 'Sihir Putih'" kata orang itu saat melihat Mira.

"Ow, jadi kau anak klub 'Sihir Hitam'! pantas saja kau gak berani masuk ke tempat yang penuh cahaya ini." Balas Mira dengan nada mengejek, & Wilda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura merasa heran, & bertanya pada Keith. "Keith, kenapa orang itu gak masuk kesini?", "oh, kalau yang itu bilang saja pada Marucho & Baron" jawabnya sambil menunjuk Baron.

Marucho & Baron mengambil senter besar & menyalakannya, lalu diarahkan ke Nekozawa. Anehnya Nekozawa ketakutan.

"TIDAAAAAK! CAHAYA ITU BISA MEMBUNUHKU! ARGH…" akhirnya orang itu lari pontang panting.

(flashback end)

Setelah itu, para Brawlers masuk ke bilik masing-masing kecuali Runo. Pada akhirnya mereka keluar & mengatakan pada Runo kalau mereka sehat-sehat saja, lalu Runo masuk ke bilik tengah.

Saat mereka menunggu, tak sengaja seorang dokter menyenggol bahu Mira, tapi dia pergi begitu saja. Membuat Baron curiga.

"eh, Mira. Kau tak apa?" Tanya Ace dengan rasa khawatir.

"gak apa-apa, tapi dokter itu aneh ya?" balasnya, tapi ia juga curiga.

"iya, tampangnya dekil!" Baron membenarkan.

Belum lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara wanita berteriak. Ternyata seorang siswi berteriak karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"KYAA…orang itu melompat kejendela!" jerit gadis itu, lalu seseorang bertanya seperti apa orang itu.

"pokoknya penampilan orang itu kampungan banget!" lanjut gadis itu, membuat Brawlers menjadi tenang.

"oh ya, Runo-chi sudah aman di bilik kan?" kata Mira sambil cengar-cengir, tapi dia & Brawlers yang lain menyadari bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai Runo.

Sementara di bilik tengah, Runo sedang membuka jasnya. Tapi muncullah Dokter Dekil tadi, Runo pun kaget.

"maaf, anda siapa?" Runo bertanya, tapi dokter aneh itu langsung menyuruhnya diam.

"apakah, kau anakku?" Tanya si gila itu. Tapi belum selesai Runo menjawab, muncullah kaki yang siap menendang dokter itu (latar belakang menjadi tanah bersalju).

"SNOW KIIIIICK!" Mira menendang wajah dokter itu sampai si Dokter terguling-guling kelantai & mimisan, membuat Runo syok. Pada saat persamaan, muncullah 5 figur misterius.

"siapa yang mengganggu tuan putri kami, tidak kan kami biarkan." Ancam salah satu figur itu, membuat sang dokter ketakutan setengah mati. Akhirnya, tampaklah 5 figur sebenarnya.

"kami pelindung tuan putri, BAKUGAN BRAWLERS RESISTANCE!" seru para Brawlers persamaan.

"kau pasti mata-mata Vexos, yang disuruh untuk menculik Runo-chi!" Mira mulai menuduh sembarangan, lalu Dokter Dekil bersujud kearah mereka.

"tolong jangan bunuh saja!" si dokter memohon, membuat Dan yang telanjang dada itu menjadi iba.

"oh, kasihan sekali anda. Tapi apa yang anda lakukan disini? Dan bertanya sambil menangis.

"oh begini, saya mencari putriku. Dia bersekolah di SMP Ourin." Terang dokter itu, membuat Brawlers maklum.

"tapi kau bukan mata-mata kan?" ternyata Mira masih curiga, dengan cepat Keith langsung menutup mulut adiknya.

"bukan, ampuni saya!" kali ini dia lebih memohon.

"iya sih, tapi ini BUKAN SMP Ourin" kata Ace, membuat dokter itu kaget.

"tapi tenang saja, ini dana untuk anda." Kata Marucho seraya mengeluarkan amplop berisi uang sebesar 100.000 Y , lalu dokter itu berterima kasih & pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Singkat cerita, Runo menyadari arti dari tebakan yang Dan berikan kemarin.

"aku tahu! Maksud Dan-kun itukan?"serunya sambil menunjuktato dipundaknya Dan yang bergambar Dragonoid & kelopak sakura.

"i-i-iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya si 'Makhluk' dengan heran.

Runo mulai dengan memujinya sedikit, pasti sang Raja senang.

"soalnya keren!" balasnya dengan tatapan mata terkagum, membuat Dan menangis terharu.

Belum sempat Dan berterimakasih, tiba-tiba Mira & Baron berteriak.

"ADA ORANG ANEH!" Mira berteriak kepada semua orang yang ada disana, "AYO KITA TANGKAP!" jawab Baron.

Lalu mereka mengambil tali, menggotong dan sampai ke tiang Bendera. Akhirnya Dan diikat disana, "komedi-romantis…" Dan pun menyesali perbuatannya.

TAMAT

Miooong50 : maap ya, saya terlambat uploadnya, tapi harus RnR =^_^=


End file.
